Le cri du chien blessé
by Rincevent
Summary: Du cruel destin de celui qui perdit toute utilité.


**Titre** : Le cri du chien blessé

 **Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

C'était vraiment désagréable, le sable dans la bouche. Il le recracha en plusieurs fois et tenta de se rincer la bouche à l'eau de mer, expérience tout aussi désagréable. Quelle merde. Tournant la tête il perçut un petit monticule que quelqu'un avait creusé récemment. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Il n'avait aucun doute non plus sur ce qui l'attendait désormais et lutta contre la panique qui commençait à s'emparer de lui.

\- Putain ! La salope ! Merde !

Il se couvrit le visage et s'efforça de prendre des inspirations longues et lentes pour se calmer. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Le matin était arrivé et la plage risquait d'être parcourue par des civils d'ici peu. Malgré l'intense douleur qui accompagnait chaque mouvement, il utilisa ses capacités pour trouver la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. C'est en composant le numéro qu'il lui vint en tête qu'il aurait été en très mauvaise posture si le coin n'en avait pas été pourvu. Réprimant un tremblement, il attendit que le correspondant décroche.

\- Ambassade de Grèce bonjour, que désirez-vous ?  
\- Palladion. J'ai besoin d'une assistance d'urgence.  
\- Je... très bien, monsieur, je vous passe les services spéciaux.

Lui, émissaire du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, se trouva dans l'obligation de faire appel aux services de l'État grec pour rapatrier en urgence les corps de ses compagnons. Et il savait que le gouvernement grec ne manquerait pas de rajouter ceci à la liste, déjà longue, qu'il tenait à jour pour ne pas oublier toutes les fois où il avait été contraint de se mouiller au service d'Athéna. Le Sanctuaire n'avait pas d'existence légale et était donc de plus en plus dépendant du gouvernement civil. D'autant plus que caméras et appareils photos se multipliaient et rendaient les polices du monde de plus en plus efficaces. Certaines avaient apparemment réussi à suivre la trace d'agents jusqu'au Sanctuaire lui-même et commencé à poser des questions, pour la première fois de l'histoire.

Il n'eut pas à attendre plus d'une heure, mais elle fut une des plus interminables de sa vie. Et elle ne fit que lui faire sentir cruellement son manque de compétence certain par rapport à ses anciens compagnons. Lui n'avait pas la capacité de carboniser un corps ou de l'envoyer si loin en mer que personne ne pourrait l'identifier quand il serait retrouvé. Et il se refusait à pulvériser ce qui restait de ses anciens camarades. Cette humiliation se rajoutait à celle, déjà suffisamment cuisante, de devoir maintenant prévenir l'ambassade de leur arrivée et de la possibilité d'avoir à intervenir pour couvrir leurs faits et gestes. Leurs maîtres auraient agi sans se soucier de tout ceci, mais désormais... le Sanctuaire n'était plus aussi riche qu'avant et la Grèce ne supportait son action que du bout des lèvres.

Il regarda les membres des services spéciaux déterrer les corps et les charger dans le camion spécialement affrété et équipé. Ils ne lui épargnèrent pas les regards goguenards, pour ne pas dire méprisants. Il lut toutefois une certaine admiration craintive quand ils chargèrent les quatre urnes. Assis dans la remorque, le trajet fut cahoteux et silencieux. Honteux, même. Arrivé à l'ambassade il dut se faire soigner puis répondre à un long interrogatoire, nécessaire depuis que le Pope avait passé un nouvel accord avec le gouvernement il y a treize ans. Sans ça, plus d'aide discrète des ambassades et consulats. Lorsque l'entretien fut terminé, son vis-à-vis, un gradé des renseignements, le toisa sévèrement.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous êtes arrivés à cinq pour punir une poignée de trous-du-cul soi-disant rebelles et particulièrement médiatisés... et non seulement l'une d'entre vous a trahi mais en plus les merdeux vous ont anéantis. C'est bien ça, je n'oublie rien ?

Il serra les dents, ravala son orgueil et hocha la tête en guise de confirmation. L'officier pouffa.

\- J'en étais sûr ! À Athènes ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à penser que vous n'êtes que de la gueule et pas aussi invincibles que vous le prétendez. En tous cas votre copine est déjà repartie au pays. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous débrouiller pour la retrouver. Hah ! Ça va bien les faire rire, au ministère, tiens ! J'ai jamais aimé vos attitudes hautaines et vos airs supérieurs. Ça me ferait presque plaisir que ces gamins vous aient rabattu votre caquet.

L'officier partit en riant aux éclats, le laissant seul. Le personnel de l'ambassade se passa rapidement le mot et les regards se firent moqueurs. Le respect et la crainte avaient été perdus, sa confiance en lui-même était brisée comme l'était son armure. Son état ne lui permettant pas de voyager rapidement, il dut patienter quelques jours avant de prendre l'avion. Seul dans un pays étranger et sans compagnons, il ne cessa de ressasser ce qui lui était arriver, sans comprendre. Où s'était-il trompé, qu'aurait-il pu faire pour éviter cela, qu'aurait-il dû faire pour sauver ses compagnons ? Il ne trouva pas de réponse et son angoisse ne fit que croître.

Alors qu'il survolait le monde, prostré dans son siège au milieu de passagers ignorants des secrets de l'univers, il réfléchit longuement à sa vie. Il était né en Grèce dix-huit ans plus tôt, même si son passeport lui en déclarait deux de moins. Ses parents étaient des historiens danois, des archéologues qui avaient été pris dans un échange de coups de feu entre militaires et trafiquants d'antiquités. Tout cela aux portes du Sanctuaire, qui l'avait récupéré ni vu ni connu. Quand les autorités s'étaient rendus compte qu'il leur manquait quelqu'un il était trop tard et le Danemark n'était pas suffisamment influent pour qu'on négocie sa restitution. Il était donc entré dans le domaine d'Athéna comme bien d'autres.

On avait décelé de bonnes capacités en lui, ce qui lui permit d'étudier auprès d'un maître qui devait partager son attention entre plusieurs apprentis, car les maîtres étaient désormais peu nombreux. C'est que si le cosmos rallonge l'espérance de vie, celle des chevaliers raccourcit à chaque fois qu'ils soumettent leurs corps à des efforts inhumains. Seuls les futurs chevaliers d'or avaient généralement le droit à un maître pour deux, le nombre d'apprentis par maître augmentant au fur et à mesure que le potentiel du candidat descendait. Une période ni bonne ni mauvaise. Il avait commencé à trainer avec Moses parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes horaires d'entrainement, mais il n'était pas franchement un ami non plus. Les autres il les avait croisés puis s'était efforcé de coller à l'esprit de corps dont ils semblaient si fiers. Pourtant...

Il regardait les nuages défiler. Il était plus puissant que le commun des mortels mais n'était malgré tout, et il en avait eu la preuve, guère meilleur qu'un bronze. Au sein de son ordre il était sans doute considéré comme pas très doué. Moyen, sans éclat. Sa mission il la devait à sa bonne affinité avec son armure. Les Chiens de Chasse n'acceptaient que des porteurs dont le sixième sens était particulièrement développé. C'était le minimum car l'armure stimulaient profondément non seulement les cinq sens mais aussi le sixième pour faire de son porteur un traqueur hors-pair dont l'intuition devait lui permettre d'anticiper tous les mouvements de son adversaire. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle les détenteurs des Chiens de Chasse étaient considérés comme valables pour les missions de renseignement ou de traque. De bons limiers dont on n'attendait pas d'importantes compétences martiales.

L'arrivée au Sanctuaire fut pour le moins piteuse. Le rapport fait à la chancellerie lui réserva des hausses de sourcils et des soupirs éloquents. Tellement rageant de la part de gens dont certains n'avaient même pas réussi à devenir chevalier ! La récupération de quatre armures quasiment détruites n'arrangea pas l'affaire. Il fut convoqué. Il gravit les marches des douze Maisons avec une appréhension de plus en plus grande, passant devant chaque titulaire présent dont il crut sentir les regards accusateurs. Il lui sembla même que le dernier d'entre eux pouffa légèrement quand il passa. Il arriva jusqu'au palais du Pope où on le fit patienter debout, avant de le recevoir dans la grande salle. Il y entra trempé de sueur. Le Pope l'y attendait, flanqué du vieux chambellan Gigas, aussi renfrogné que jamais.

\- Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous en avez mis du temps !  
\- M... mille excuses, seigneur Gigas !  
\- Le Grand Pope attend votre rapport !  
\- Parle, Astérion ! Raconte-nous tout ce qui s'est passé sans rien omettre.

Agenouillé, Astérion s'exécuta, transpirant à grosses gouttes, luttant pour empêcher sa voix de le trahir. Le Pope écouta en silence, Gigas en émettant maints soupirs exaspéré. Quand il eut terminé, il leva des yeux craintifs vers le trône.

\- C'est là toute la vérité. J'ai failli et m'en remets au jugement et à la sagesse du Pope !  
\- Ha ! Manquerait plus que vous prétendiez avoir brillé, en plus ! Franchement si...  
\- Astérion...

Le Pope, qui avait coupé court à la tirade de Gigas, contrariant ce dernier, leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

\- D'autres que toi, pourtant plus haut dans la hiérarchie, ont aussi échoués à arrêter ces renégats.

La figure de Gigas se figea et blanchit. Depuis la défection d'Aiolos et la désertion supposée de Saga, le Pope Shion lui apparaissait beaucoup plus intransigeant et prompt à la colère. Il redoutait désormais ses réactions, comprenant toutefois que celui-ci avait à cœur de protéger la déesse qui résidait à quelques mètres à peine, sachant aussi qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais la chance de la voir de son vivant.

\- Je suis désolé, Grand Pope, je suis incompétent !  
\- ... Ne te torture pas, Astérion. Cette mission n'était peut-être simplement pas de ton niveau. Tel que tu me décris les choses, ces chevaliers de bronze se sont ligués contre vous et, par traitrise, ont réussi à vous éliminer dans des combats sans honneur. Avec le soutien actif d'un chevalier d'or, qui plus est.  
\- Je... non, ce n'est p...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, le Sanctuaire sait que tu as été à la hauteur et que tu n'as pu sauver la vie de tes compagnons que parce que l'adversaire a été fourbe.  
\- Grand Pope, j...  
\- Va. Panse tes plaies pour mieux défendre ces ignobles ennemis qui prétendent déstabiliser notre Sanctuaire immémorial. Tu as encore un rôle à jouer en ce monde, aussi mineur soit-il.  
\- B... bien, Grand Pope.

Astérion s'inclina respectueusement et quitta la grande salle. Le souffle court, il dut s'asseoir à la sortie du palais pour récupérer ses esprits. Si seulement il pouvait ne pas entendre les chuchottements des gardes, ni les grommellements courroucés de Gigas qui l'observa depuis le péristyle avant de retourner à son bureau. Pourquoi le Pope ne l'avait-il pas simplement tué pour incompétence ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas crié pour les vies de ses compagnons ? Était-il à ce point insignifiant ? Était-il donc si susceptible de les décevoir ?

Il redescendit les marches comme dans un rêve, sonné et avec une boule au ventre. Une fois rentré dans ses très modestes quartiers il dut se précipiter pour vomir et se coucha pour tout le reste de la journée. Le Pope, quant à lui, hurla intérieurement de rage devant la nullité de ses troupes et le mépris qu'elles lui inspiraient. Comment pouvait-il prétendre protéger l'humanité avec un tel ramassis d'incapables ? Et ce petit chiot tremblant était sans doute le pire puisqu'on n'avait même pas jugé nécessaire de l'éliminer et préféré le traiter comme un vulgaire coursier. Y avait-il plus bête qu'un chien dressé ? Il lui fallait maintenant se préparer au prochain mouvement de l'usurpatrice. Ses sbires étant désormais hors d'état de nuire, il avait le temps de réfléchir à la question.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Astérion guérit, en tous cas physiquement. La maîtrise du cosmos augmentait les capacités de guérison du corps, mais les plaies de l'esprit c'était une autre affaire. Les paroles du Pope avaient été comme un fer rouge qui lui marquait l'âme et qui commencèrent à le ronger. Et malgré tout, à travers sa détresse, il commença à ressentir le doute s'immiscer en lui. Et si cette Saori Kido avait dit la vérité ? Il chassa cette idée. Il n'avait pas le loisir de douter, car ses sens ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Même au fonds de son lit il percevait les discussions venant du chemin en contrebas. Il eut confirmation que beaucoup le considéraient comme un incapable. Lorsqu'il en eut assez, il alla s'entrainer en forêt et s'épuisa à essayer de devenir plus fort, en vain. Il ne réussit qu'à aiguiser encore plus ses sens.

Peinant à retrouver la paix de l'esprit, il tenta de se concentrer et se mit à fréquenter la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Rares étaient les écrits récents qui s'y étaient frayé un chemin, aussi parcourut-il les préceptes des anciens Popes pour tenter de trouver quelque argument qui calmerait son esprit. En pure perte, car les récits glorieux des guerres saintes passées ne soulignèrent que plus amèrement sa propre défaite, calamiteuse s'il en était. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques mois, il prit conscience de quelque chose. Toutes les chroniques mentionnaient que lorsqu'Athéna atteignait la puberté, elle était présentée officiellement au Sanctuaire. Ses pouvoirs se réveillant à ce moment là, il devenait de moins en moins nécessaire de la dissimuler et d'en laisser la garde aux seules Saintias. Hors ses calculs révélèrent que la date avait été dépassée.

La présentation n'arrivant toujours pas, en dépit de son attente, il prit sur lui d'en parler à quelqu'un. Le hasard le fit rencontrer le seigneur Aiolia, éminement respecté en dépit du fait qu'il était frère de traitre. Aiolia l'écouta poliment et ne broncha pas. Tout au plus le félicita-t-il pour sa culture et son empressement à étudier le passé, mais il balaya ses interrogations en arguant que les anciennes chroniques n'étaient pas toujours très fiables en ce qui concernait les dates. Il s'engagea néanmoins à en parler au Pope, qu'il devait de toute façon aller voir après son voyage au Japon.

Laissant un Astérion désemparé, Aiolia gravit les marches conforté dans son impression qu'on lui avait menti, déterminé à faire la lumière sur ce qui se passait. Le Pope brisa hélas son élan par la suite, si bien qu'Astérion essuya une cruelle rebuffade de la part d'un homme qu'il admirait jusque-là. Désemparé et blessé, il se retira, ruminant sombrement les événements qu'il avait vécu au cours de ses derniers mois. Il cessa de s'alimenter et perdit le sommeil si bien qu'en quelques jours il dépérit rapidement et tomba malade au point d'être ramené à l'infirmerie. Le personnel, peu qualifié car les jeunes gardes que l'État avait accepté de former à l'université n'étaient pas encore revenus, se trouvait d'autant plus désemparé devant la situation qu'on avait annoncé la venue imminente de rebelles escortant une usurpatrice.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à ton avis ? C'est pas une indigestion.  
\- Je sais pas. Je crois pas que ce soit physique. Je crois que c'est dans sa tête que ça ne va pas. Rapport à... tu sais... sa mission, là.  
\- Aaah... Bon après, si l'État d'urgence a été proclamé c'est sans doute parce qu'ils sont vraiment dangereux.  
\- Bah, de toute façon les dorés les élimineront sans problème. En attendant je sais pas ce qu'on va faire de lui.

Quelques jours plus tard Astérion apprit, comme le reste du Sanctuaire, la vérité au sujet du complot monté par l'usurpateur Saga et de la victoire éclatante remportée par une poignée de chevaliers de bronze qui réussirent l'impossible. Loin de le calmer, la nouvelle le plongea dans une inextinguible angoisse. Plus rien ne motivait désormais la mort de ses compagnons, pis encore, lui-même s'avérait être un traitre qui n'avait pas été capable de reconnaitre sa déesse et avait participé à la combattre. Astérion reprit des forces mais il fut plus meurtri que jamais et, quand il fut face à Athéna en personne, ne put qu'implorer son pardon en sanglotant. Le cosmos divin et chargé de douceur et de compassion ne fit que lui rappeler la vanité de ses prétentions passées. Loin de faire partie de l'élite digne d'être admirée pour sa puissance, son aveuglement et son inutilité ne lui en apparurent que plus évidents, surtout quand il devint clair qu'Athéna s'appuierait désormais sur une poignée de bronzes et de chevaliers d'or. Son ordre avait été décimé et seules Shaina et Marine avaient pris le parti d'Athéna.

Alors que les héros du Sanctuaire guérissaient, inconscients, le moral d'Astérion sombra. Fidèle à elle-même, Shaina se contenta de hausser les épaules quand il tenta d'évoquer ce qu'il avait vécu et Marine, quant à elle, ne sut pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il avait été trompé par Saga, comme la quasi-totalité du Sanctuaire ; lui et ses compagnons avaient eu la malchance de tomber sur des chevaliers plus déterminés qu'eux qui avaient accompli des miracles. Probablement frustrant mais au moins il était encore en vie et pouvait se rattraper. Hélas, l'esprit d'Astérion, pourtant si aiguisé et maîtrisant le sixième sens à la perfection, était devenu sourd et aveugle. Un froid matin de mars, Astérion se leva tôt le matin et se dirigea vers les sommets du Sanctuaire qui dominaient la forêt environnante. Là, il ouvrit l'urne contenant son armure abimée. Puisqu'il ne servait à rien, autant redonner la vie à sa fidèle compagne. Astérion s'ouvrit les veines et se perfora le cœur, donnant son sang à son armure.

Attristées plus que vraiment peinées, Shaina et Marine furent averties par les gardes. Quelle sottise et quelle déveine pour le Sanctuaire déjà bien affaibli. N'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser Astérion à en arriver là, elles le firent inhumer dans le cimetière des chevaliers, ne sachant quoi dire au sujet d'un compagnon qu'en réalité elles ne connaissaient pas. Les deux guerres saintes qui s'enchaînèrent en quelques semaines leurs laissèrent peu de temps pour penser à lui. Cependant, Marine se rendit compte que sa tombe n'avait pas vu son occupant en sortir pour obéir aux ordres d'Hadès. En vérité, l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée car celui-ci avait sorti les chevaliers devenus Spectres de la Cinquième Prison, réservée à ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi les préceptes de leurs dieux, quand Astérion, étant mort par suicide, se trouvait dans la deuxième vallée de la Sixième Prison. Plus tard, son nom et son histoire furent enseignés aux jeunes apprentis pour leur faire prendre conscience que la vanité pouvait mener au néant et qu'un cosmos non sublimé ne servait à rien.


End file.
